


It Makes Perfect Sense

by Hatless



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, cuddle octopus rock lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatless/pseuds/Hatless
Summary: Lee is adorable





	It Makes Perfect Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esmeraldablazingsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeraldablazingsky/gifts).



> Made for and because of @esmeraldablazingsky because she's a cutie.

Working with Gai's team on such a long mission was tough, and they didn't take as many breaks as you should when traveling long distances. That being said, you were nonetheless enjoying the extra time you got to spend with some of your favorite friends. Tenten was setting up a small camp near the river you had chosen to stop at while Neji and Lee had gone fishing somewhere downstream. You would normally be helping out, but Tenten had insisted on you needing rest and you weren't going to argue. You couldn't tell when it was exactly that you fell asleep, but you woke up shortly after to the feeling of a stick jabbing at your forehead.

“Oh, y/n's alive.” Tenten joked, and you scowled up at her from the soft patch of grass you had chosen to nest in for your little nap. A breeze blew by, the air tickling your forehead that was sticky with sweat – a reminder of the most pleasant dream you had been having. Pleasant in a very odd kind of way. “Come on, I set up a better place for you to sleep.” She explained, and your scowl turned into a small smile, reluctantly standing up out of the grass.

“Thank you, Tenten.” You nodded your head in thanks while she leads you over to the campsite she set up, and you found your eyes settling on the Hyūga leaning up against a tree, a smug look etched onto his features.

“Having a nice dream, were you, y/n?” You tensed at Neji's comment, and Tenten rose her eyebrows suggestively at your reaction.

“Really? What was it about, y/n?” Tenten questioned, and you started to feel the heat of the blood flowing to your cheeks. You mumbled a response, and Tenten leaned closer with a slight tilt of her head. “What's that? Speak up!”

“Cuddle octopus Rock Lee.” You said flatly, and Tenten's countenance faltered. Neji had turned away, and you suspected he was secretly laughing at you. “I'm fatigued, I think it was just some sort of fever dream...” you defended yourself weakly, and Tenten's gaze lifted to something behind you. You have halfway turned around when a weight draped itself around your shoulders, and the somewhat familiar feeling of Rock Lee's arms wrapped tightly around you. The taller boy appeared to be extremely tired from his previous activity, and he clearly hadn't been eavesdropping on the conversation beforehand when he made his entrance. 

You didn't say anything when he did this, only accepted the warm and too-tight embrace Lee was forcing onto you as he leaned most of his body weight on your smaller form. 

“Oh, I get it.” Tenten mused.


End file.
